A Long Promise
by psycho chibbi
Summary: After spending one last summer together, Sanji and Zoro are faced with having to part to achieve their dreams. Time is quickly slipping away. Can everything be said before they parts ways? AU Oneshot SanjixZoro/ZoroxSanji


**A Long Promise**

_by: a psycho chibi name Wendy_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own a thing except a slightly dented imagination.

_Warnings: _Language, shounen-ai, mentioned yaoi_, _AU_, _sap and fluff

_Pairing: _Sanji x Zoro/Zoro x Sanji

_Summary: _After spending one last summer together, Sanji and Zoro are faced with having to part in order to achieve their try their best to make the most of their last few moments, but time is quickly slipping away. Can everything be said before they part ways?

_Author Rant:_ I got this idea after listening to the Tim McGraw song called "For a little while". Strange source for inspiration, but hey, I just do what the voices tell me.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"The bus is late."

"Actually, it's not."

Glancing up from where he had sat down the heavy suit case he had been carrying, Zoro looked at the blonde behind him suspiciously. "What the hell? You were nagging and practically shoved me out the door saying I had to get you here ten minutes ago."

A sly smirk twisted pale lips upwards as Sanji shrugged his heavy backpack off his shoulder. "I lied. The bus isn't due for another half hour."

Dark eyes blinked before they narrowed sharply in annoyance. "Manipulative bastard. Why did you make me break fifty traffic violations just you get your ass here early?" he asked flatly as he sat heavily on the bench near the loading platform at the bus station.

Sanji sat himself next to his companion and smiled as he looked up at the barely visible stars up in the night sky. "I wanted a bit more time."

Hearing that, Zoro felt his own lips twitch upward as he folded his arms over his chest. "... The summer seemed to just fly by, didn't it?"

"Yeah..." Sanji let out a heavy sigh and he let himself lean over slightly until his shoulder was barely touching the jean jacket that covered Zoro's. "When I woke up this morning.. I couldn't help but wonder if any of it really happened..." His smirk returned wider than ever as he lightly nudged his companion. "Then I saw your snoring ass drooling on my pillow. Hard to deny that kind of evidence."

"Hn. Whatever. It's a miracle I slept any at all this summer. For a guy that fights with his legs, your feet are like blocks of ice. I didn't appreciate you sticking them on me every two minutes." Zoro muttered in his best indignant voice.

Snickering softly, Sanji let his gaze drop to their knees. His pristine black designer jeans next to his companion's ratty cheap off brand. It was such a contrast that always marveled him. It was black and white. Night and day. But.. It worked.

At least for the summer.

When he knew the time was quickly slipping away, Sanji's smile turned sad as he let their knees lightly touch. "Have you decided what you're going to do for your last semester?"

Zoro watched the knee rest against his own and felt the nervous knot he had been ignoring in his stomach twist a little bit tighter. "I only have a few shit courses left to round out my credits. I'm not really concerned. I should be finished by the holidays."

"And after you graduate?"

"I.. Was offered a job at a school in California. Assistant instructor. They've offered to continue my training. In a couple of years I'll be eligible for a program to help me afford getting into the main competition circuit. I just need to figure out how to afford the trip out to Cali."

The blonde head nodded as he listened. When Zoro was finished, Sanji leaned a bit more on the broad shoulder. "You can sell my apartment. It's a prime downtown location. It will go fast."

Dark eyes widened as they focused on the blonde hair that was so close to his face. "I... I can't do that. A lot of your stuff is still there. Plus it's not mine to sell." Zoro pointed out quickly.

A soft hum left Sanji as he shook his head. "I've already asked Miss Nami, Miss Robin, and Usopp to pack up everything and put it in storage for me. They'll be doing that in a couple of weeks. The rest I've already given away to Luffy and the others." He lifted his head so he could meet the dark gaze focused on him. "And I signed the apartment over to your name three weeks ago. It's yours now. Utilities and all the other bills are paid up until the end of January. You can stay there until you've finished your classes without having to worry. Save up your money, and live off of whatever you get for the place after you sell it."

Zoro stared in a numb daze for a moment as he let this information sink in. After a moment his eyes narrowed. "You've had all of this planned... Is this why you asked me to move in some of my things last month?"

Sanji's smirk returned as he gave a sly wink. "I've been planning this since that first night after my graduation party. I knew you would refuse if I offered it straight out, so I've had to work things out so you have no choice but to accept." Sanji shifted to reach into his jeans pocket. He pulled out his keys and held them out to his still glaring companion. "An extra key to the apartment, a key to my postoffice box, a key to my safety deposit box, a key to my locker at the gym, and the keys to my car. All paid in full, and all signed over to your name." He took hold of the tan wrist closest to him and pressed the keys firmly into Zoro's palm. "All yours to do with as you wish."

The keys felt warm and heavy in his palm. Zoro just had no idea of what to say. His entire life he spent scrimping and saving to accomplish his goals. In a matter of seconds he suddenly didn't have to worry about money for once in his life. His fingers curled tightly around the keys as he bowed his head. "You know how I feel about charity..."

A snort left the blonde's lips as he lightly prodded his companion's nose. "Yes, and this isn't charity, idiot. All this shit is useless to me now. You know how I feel about things going to waste. I know that you can use what I'm leaving behind, so I'm giving it to you. It's a gift. Just be polite for once and accept it without growling, ya annoying moss ball." he added while roughly messing up the short green hair.

Growling anyway, Zoro swatted at the pale hand. "Stop that! Damn curlicue."

Chuckling at the faint blush tinting the tan cheeks, Sanji leaned back into the bench and elegantly crossed his legs as he folded his leather jacket covered arms over his chest. "You're kinda cute sometimes. I never knew how much sadistic pleasure I would get out of making you blush." he teased with a wicked grin.

His blush growing a bit brighter, Zoro looked away, but he still placed the keys in his jean jacket pocket. "You're evil... Don't look at me like that in public, dammit..."

"Heh, last time I did at the park turned out quite nice.. Well, until that rabbit tried to eat your hair. That was funny as shit." Sanji mused, unable to stop the choked laughs that escaped his lips.

Blushing brighter when he recalled the brown rabbit that tried to make a snack out of him, Zoro covered his eyes with his right hand and took a deep breath. "I hate you..."

"I hate you too~!" Sanji cooed happily before leaning over to lightly nip at the pink ear.

The gooey tone along with the lips playing with his ear was just too much. Without a word, Zoro reached out and wrapped his arm around the blonde. Pulling the still laughing bastard tight to his chest, Zoro held him there and buried his face against the soft golden hair. "... I'm going to miss you..."

Sobering from his teasing, Sanji's expression fell into a faint frown as he held onto the broad frame. "I'll miss you..."

Zoro breathed in the scent of cigarettes and cologne. For years he had hated that smell because it made him think of the irritating blonde. Now... He couldn't get enough. Not when he knew he wouldn't have it for much longer.

"Five years..?"

"Yeah... It's going to demand all of my time, so I won't be able to come back... After the French Culinary Institute, I'm heading off to France to start that apprenticeship... That will take me all over Europe... And if I can manage it, I may be able to go to Japan to study there... Heh.. Maybe I'll see you on some Japanese sports channel." Sanji mused in a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hn.. You watching a sports channel is about as likely as me watching a cooking channel." Zoro muttered as he held on tighter.

"This is true..."

He didn't want this to hurt, but it did. It hurt more than he had anticipated. Sanji wasn't supposed to get attached to the muscle bound idiot. It was just supposed to be a summer fling. Satisfying a morbid curiosity before he left his world behind to head on into a new one. He had already said his farewells to all of his friends, and they wished him luck with nothing but smiles.

But this one man...

This man that he had been at odds with since highschool.

This man he had despised with a passion.

This man that he cursed every time his name was mentioned.

This man he had spent the past three months waking up to every morning...

His eyes began to sting as he buried his face against the warm skin of Zoro's neck. "Bastard... You had to make me get all emotional..."

A weak smile twitched onto Zoro's lips as he threaded his fingers in the silky hair. "You're always emotional, damn dramaqueen. Twirling around like an idiot.. Getting pissed at the drop of a hat... I feel sorry for the poor saps that get stuck in the same class as you."

"I feel sorry for any poor kid that has to learn from your lame ass." Sanji readily shot back.

That pulled a slight chuckle from Zoro. No matter what, they would always sling insults at one another. Yet another thing he would miss. But...

Zoro knew he couldn't keep him.

"I'm not going to ask you to hold out for me. If you find someone else... It's okay. Don't stop yourself because of me."

Hearing that made Sanji's throat tighten, but he soon let out a heavy sigh. "Okay..." He pulled back to look into those dark eyes. He could easily see the emotion locked behind them, and smiled sadly as he cupped the tan face in his hands. "The same goes for you. Don't wait for me. Focus on your own life. Next time I see you I expect a room full of trophies and a fanclub worshiping the ground you walk on."

A sudden snort left Zoro as he turned his head to place a kiss to the blonde's palm. "Right. Then I expect you to have at least two syndicated cooking shows and your own five star restaurant next time I see you."

The pale lips suddenly pulled into a wide grin. "That sounds like a challenge..."

"Figures you'd try to turn it into a competition." Zoro mused as his hands slipped down the leather clad back. "Fine. You're on. What does the winner get?"

Sanji's expression softened as he leaned in slightly. "Ask me that again in 5 years."

Knowing an invitation when he saw it, Zoro smirked and closed the space between them. The moment their lips touched his eyes slid shut. Cigarettes and spice. The taste washed over his tongue as he deepened the kiss. A faint moan left him when talented fingers gripped at his short hair. That sinful tongue entered his mouth and twirled around much like one of Sanji's idiotic dances. He was certain he would miss this mouth the most. That and those evil hands that knew his entire body. Those fingers could play him like a piano.

However their kiss was cut short when the sound of a bus engine came rumbling up the street.

He knew he had to let go, but Sanji found himself clinging tighter to the man he had to leave. He pulled away from the too tempting lips and buried his face against the jean jacket as the bus drew closer. "I thought I would be ready... But I'm not..."

Zoro's eyes opened as he watched the thing that was going to take his lover away finally pull up to the station. His own arms held the blonde tighter. "I'm not ready either... But you have to. You've worked your whole life for this. I'm not going to hold you back. I refuse to."

The hiss of the brakes setting as the bus came to a stop made Sanji grit his teeth, but he forced himself to pull away from the warm arms. "I'm not going to hold you back either..." Sanji got to his feet and made a quick swipe at his eyes to wipe away the moisture that was threatening to fall.

Standing up from the bench as well, Zoro looked to the bus door that opened and soon saw a short woman in her forties dressed in a blue driver's uniform. It was ridiculous, but he found himself disliking her. This woman was going to take Sanji away from him. He knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help it.

Her brown hair was pinned up in a bun and she glanced in their direction with a smile. "Ah, I heard I only had one passenger this stop."

Forcing a polite smile on his face, Sanji turned to the woman and nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

The bus driver lightly gestured towards her bus. "Feel free to go ahead and toss your stuff on. You'll have it to yourself on the trip to the next station. I'm running a bit early, so I'm going to take a ten minute coffee break." she called out as she headed for the doors to the station.

Ten minutes.

That was all the time they had left.

Zoro watched the woman leave for a moment before he turned his attention back to the blue suitcase. The thing was huge, and he had often teased Sanji about trying to shove his entire wardrobe inside it when they went on a few trips during the summer. Now it felt like the blonde's life was packed neatly away.

Steeling himself, Zoro picked up the heavy case and carried it over to the luggage compartment of the bus. He pulled the metal door open and hefted the suitcase inside. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he closed the compartment door. This was really going to happen.

Sanji watched the way Zoro's hand lingered on the compartment door and smiled sadly. He pulled the straps of his backpack on as he moved to wrap his arms around the tense figure. "I'll keep in touch through Luffy and Usopp. I know how much you hate phones and computers." he added on a weak laugh.

The attempt to lighten the mood made Zoro give a faint smile. That's another thing he would miss. That kind and caring side that tried to keep everyone smiling. "I'll do the same..." he mumbled as he nuzzled against the soft blonde hair.

Uncaring of if anyone saw them, Sanji took hold of Zoro's shoulders and pinned him tight against the side of the bus. He smiled at the questioning eyes watching him and lightly brushed his thumb over those lips he knew so well. "I left the GPS in the car. So you can find your way back." he said on a teasing tone.

The crack at his lacking of directional prowess had Zoro glaring. "I hate that damn thing. It keeps telling me to drive through people's yards."

"You do that anyway, so what's the problem?" Sanji asked with a grin.

Growling in annoyance, Zoro wrapped his arms tight around the blonde. "Damn mouth. Bringing up that shit when we're about to say goodb-" His words were cut off by the pale finger that was pressed to his lips.

Blue eyes narrowed as a serious expression pulled over Sanji's face. "No. We are not saying that. We're never saying that. Got it? If you even look like you're going to say it, I'll kick your ass right here." he stated on a firm almost growling voice.

Zoro blinked at the threat, but was soon smirking under that finger keeping him quiet. He nipped softly at the tip of that finger and pulled the still glaring man close to his chest. "I won't say it." he conceded as he placed a kiss to Sanji's forehead.

Relaxing into the firm embrace, Sanji closed his eyes and tried to memorize this warmth. He took in the strength of those arms. The smell of steel and sound of steady breaths stirring against his hair.

And he desperately wished for more time.

A wish that Zoro was making as well.

His eyes gazed up at the stars above them, but he knew none of them could change this. They both knew they would be going in different directions eventually. Their dreams were too different for their paths to continue moving side by side. He wasn't allowing himself the hope of them being able to continue this for that long over that far a distance. It was just too much no matter how stubborn they both were. They both had to let the other go.

"This summer... I'm glad I spent it with you." Zoro whispered as he threaded his fingers through that soft blonde hair.

"Me too..." Sanji pulled away slightly to look into those dark eyes. "There's so much I never got a chance to say... And I don't think I have the time to now... But I.."

Before Sanji could get his words out the sound of the station door opened. Out stepped the driver sipping at a styrofoam cup of coffee. She seemed to linger at the door, looking up at the night sky for a moment.

Seeing her made Sanji's throat tighten, but he forced a smile on his lips as he turned his attention back to the deep frown that was focused on the woman. He raised a brow at the angry look, but he was soon chuckling and shaking his head. "You're such an idiot..." Sanji reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He pulled away from his lover and placed the paper into the calloused palm.

Zoro looked at the paper, then to the strange look in the visible blue eye. "What's this?"

Sanji smiled and closed his fingers around the paper. "You'll see."

Zoro didn't have time to question further when the sound of footsteps closed in on them.

"Are you ready to head out, sweetie?" the bus driver asked with a smile as she headed straight for the opened bus door. She didn't seem fazed by their closeness.

"Ah.. Yeah, if you are." Sanji mumbled as he reached into his pocket to pull out his bus ticket. He pulled away from that strong embrace to hand over the ticket to the driver waiting at the open door.

She took up the ticket and quickly scanned it over in the light from the lamp post at the platform. "Looks like you're all in order. Alright. Let's get going." She handed back the ticket and climbed up the steps.

Within seconds the bus engine roared into life and Sanji moved to the opened door. At the door he paused and glanced back at the man he was about to leave behind. He held out his hand to Zoro and smiled when that tan hand immediately took hold of it. He pulled his lover close and cupped his cheek before placing a gentle kiss to those always soft lips.

Zoro was quick to respond, tasting that mouth that always got him into trouble one last time.

They both lingered there for a few seconds before Sanji finally pulled away. He gave a warm smile and ran his thumb softly over the tan cheek. "Take care, Zoro..."

A smile twitched to Zoro's lips as he let the pale hand slip from his grasp. "You too, Sanji."

With that, Sanji pulled his hand away from the warm face and turned to head up the steps into the bus.

The moment the blonde was inside the doors hissed shut, and Zoro turned to move back for the bench they had been on. At the bench he heard the bus begin to back up. He turned and watched the giant vehicle pull out of the station. He could make out Sanji's silhouette through one of the tinted windows, but he didn't wave. He merely watched as the bus pulled out onto the street and drove away.

He stayed there, standing silently as he watched the red tail lights grow dimmer as they moved out into the distance. An empty feeling ached in his chest when they finally disappeared.

That was it.

It was over.

Zoro sat heavily back on the bench and covered his eyes with his hand. The past three months had been beyond words. He had discovered so much. Experienced so many new things. Learned more about himself that he had ever thought possible.

And it was all because of that irritating, loud mouthed, cocky blonde bastard.

"Dammit.. He's only been gone two minutes..." Zoro growled to himself.

5 years.

It felt like a life time.

"He'll probably find a few dozen girls and forget all about me."

Why did it have to hurt? It was just supposed to be a harmless summer relationship.

No strings attached.

That had been Zoro's conditions when Sanji had expressed a seemingly random interest after their heated alcohol induced encounter after the graduation party.

Now Zoro felt like Sanji had wrapped him up in a tangled web and left before cutting him loose.

It wasn't the blonde's fault. If anything, it was his own. He began blurring the lines of where casual and personal had been drawn. After the first month, Zoro was the one that started seeking that closeness. When Sanji had offered it without hesitation, he was hooked.

Now it he wouldn't get to experience any of it again.

His fist almost clenched at the thought, but then he felt the paper Sanji had given him begin to crumple. Remembering it, he held it up and quickly unfolded it. There he saw that girly whisping cursive writing he had always teased the blonde about since highschool. He ignored those memories to focus on the hand written letter.

_Hey, Moss head. _

"Heh.. Always with the insults..."

_You're reading this because I knew I wouldn't be able to say everything I needed to before I left. So remember that day when I bitched you out about needing privacy and kicked you out for the evening? Yeah, I did that so you wouldn't catch me writing this._

Zoro blinked and gave a light glare at the letter. "Spastic bastard, I knew he was hiding something."

_Anyway, I'll probably be rambling, but that's the only way I know how to get everything out, so stop glaring and just read._

That pulled a snort of amusement from him, but he did as instructed.

_To begin with, I just want you to know that this.. Thing that developed between us.. It wasn't as random as I made it out to be. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you for a long time, so I've decided to copout and write it. I've liked you for a long time. I've always had an eye on you, as creepy as that may sound. You always piqued my interest from the moment Luffy introduced us in highschool. I just didn't know what to call it back then, so I just turned it into some weird rivalry so I could have an excuse to be near you. Then when college started, I was trying to think of a way to figure out why I couldn't get you out of my head. So after all that booze beat down my inhibitions enough, I sort of pounced after my graduation party. I thought I could get you out of my system after that drunken romp. But I couldn't. So I tried to get more from you. When you said yes... I can't describe how I felt. I tried everything I could to make it the best summer, hoping that it would be enough by the time I had to leave. But it wasn't. It was no where near enough._

Zoro felt his throat tighten, but he forced himself to read the last paragraph.

_All I can really say is thank you. Thank you for granting me what you have and allowing me to share that small chapter in your life. I've never been so happy before, and I honestly doubt I ever will be. Not without you. I want you to live your life, Zoro. Don't wait for me, and take every chance you can to get what you want. But... If by some chance we meet again, and you haven't got some sword obsessed person to walk by your side..._

_Know that I'll always take your hand if you reach out for me._

_Sanji~_

The hand holding the letter slowly lowered to his lap as Zoro slumped further down onto the bench. He felt his eyes begin to sting, but he made no move to stop the wet trails that began flowing down his cheeks.

Instead he smiled up at the night sky above him.

"Hm.. Bastard.. You had to make me get all emotional..."

Already miles up the road, Sanji stared quietly at his own reflection in the tinted window he was seated beside. He wondered if Zoro had read his letter. Not that it really mattered. He couldn't stop now, and he knew Zoro wouldn't stop either. They both had to keep moving forward towards their dreams.

That's how Sanji wanted it.

Behind the wheel, the driver glanced up at the mirror that let her see the somber looking man seated towards the middle of her bus. "I know it seems bad now, but it'll get better." she called out to him in an attempt to offer comfort.

The blonde head lifted and looked towards the driver. A soft chuckle left him as he nodded. "I know. I'm sure you've seen that sort of thing a lot."

The woman driver nodded and looked back towards the road the headlights lit up for her. "I have... But that was probably one of the sweetest goodbyes I've seen."

A slow smile suddenly pulled across Sanji's pale lips as he leaned against the large window next to him. He lifted his eyes up to the few stars he could see through the tinted glass and hummed thoughtfully. "That wasn't a goodbye." Sanji whispered.

He kept his eyes locked on those stars.

Somehow he knew his lover was looking at them too.

"That was a promise."

_fjfjfjThe End fjfjfj_

A long promise is better than a long goodbye.

Until next time.

Later~


End file.
